If I was your boyfriend
by Crisscolferlol
Summary: Where Blaine and Kurt are actors on the same show, and Blaine is in love with Kurt who has a boyfriend. But what happens when Kurt and his boyfriend break up?


**A/N: ** **I sadly do not own Glee which sucks, but yanno.. what can you do? This was originally a Crisscolfer one shot, but I was told we couldn't write about real people. So I changed it into a Klaine one :) If you want to read my Crisscolfer ones, then follow my wattpad! Thereisamoment****  
**

**Hope you like this! (: I did not get the title from Justin Bieber's song, Just saying. ;) **

* * *

_If I was your boyfriend_

Blaine was in love with Kurt, completely head over heels in love with him. He'd always thought that Kurt wasn't interested so he kept his undeniable feelings, to himself. Kurt and him were just friends, which Blaine had learnt to accept because any relationship with Kurt was better then no relationship with him, right? But when Kurt started dating some guy named Kyle, Blaine was absolutely heartbroken.

Kurt looked happy with Kyle, which killed Blaine but if Kurt was happy he decided he should be happy for him too. Whenever Kyle came by to pick up Kurt or whatever he was doing there, Blaine made sure he wasn't near him. He couldn't be near Kyle without wanting to rip his head off, or punch him. Sometimes Blaine would see them holding hands or kissing and Blaine would run off and cry. That may sound like a baby thing to do, but what are you supposed to do when the person your in love with loves someone else?

It was a typical day on set, Blaine and Kurt had just finished a scene then they went off to their own trailers. Kurt looked happy and not to mention super cute. So when Blaine walked past his trailer and hurt crying, he was confused. Had he done something? He didn't think he did, he sure hoped not. Kurt decided to knock on his door, to see what was wrong.

"Coming" He heard Kurt say sadly, as he opened the door and his cheeks were tear stained. "I- ugh, sorry" Kurt said and wiped away some tears. "don't be" Blaine said and let himself in. He couldn't stop staring at Kurt, even crying he still looked perfect.

Kurt was trying not to cry, well he looked like he was trying not to but tears were still streaming down his face. "if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?" Blaine asked quietly, while talking a seat next to Kurt. "it's Kyle.." Kurt said sadly. "what about him?" Blaine asked. "h-he used me for my money and fame, he sent me a text saying the whole time we were together, he was already s-seeing someone and they didn't have much money so he u-used me" Kurt stuttered and then cried in Blaine's shoulder. "he what? Kurt, I'm so sorry! where is he? I'm going to kick his ass" Blaine said angrily. How could someone do that to Kurt? Chris was nothing but sweet, and nice to everyone. "it's fine, he's not worth it" Kurt said and kept crying. "love is stupid, I hate it! You either love someone and they use you or you love someone but they don't love you back!" Kurt said. "You loved him?" Blaine asked shocked, while rubbing Kurt's back soothingly. "I thought I did, but it doesn't matter. I don't need love when I have the best, best friend ever" Kurt said and hugged Blaine. Blaine smiled, then frowned because they were only _best friends. _

"I'm really sorry that it ended that wayKurt, I really am" Blaine said as he held Kurt close. "It's not your fault, but this is stupid" Kurt said and sat up. "what is?" Blaine asked, confused. "to cry about it" Kurt said and wiped away his tears. "not really, I mean if you have to cry about it then you have to cry about it to get it out, anyone would cry about this" Blaine said. Kurt smiled "you always say the most perfect things" Blaine's heart skipped a beat as he smiled. "but seriously, I think love stinks" Kurt whined. Blaine nodded, though he didn't feel the same. Love was beautiful, but even more beautiful if it was returned. "but not everyone is like Kyle" Blaine pointed out. Kurt shrugged "I guess not"

Blaine took a deep breath, he was going to need a lot of courage to do this. "well" Blaine said slowly as his heart pounded away in his chest. "if I was your boyfriend, I would never do that" Blaine stated and avoided eye contact as he continued. "I would spend every minute of everyday trying to make you happy, telling you how perfect you are, telling you how amazing you are, and how much I love you" Blaine said, his voice shaky. Before Blaine could look up to see Kurt's reaction, he felt Kurt cup his cheeks and crash their lips together. Blaine kissed back and he felt the room spin, he always imagined how amazing this moment would be, but none of his dreams could really prepare him for how absolutely perfect it was.

"Y-you just.." Blaine stuttered after they both pulled away. "I kissed you" Kurt said and nodded. "why?" Blaine asked, not understanding why this was happening, though he liked it. "because I love you, I've loved you since we met but I always thought you were straight, and even if you weren't I always thought I wasn't your type so I dated Kyle because I thought that I could maybe get over you, and it was nice to feel like someone liked me back for once, even though I know now that he never liked me but the point is.. I never did get over you" Kurt explained, leaving Blaine shocked. Blaine was speechless. "but now I think you should tell me that you love me" Kurt said. "I do love you, but why do you want me to say it?" Blaine asked. "because you said you would if you were my boyfriend..and now you are" Kurt said with a smug smile. "I love you" Blaine said with a smile and kissed Kurt on the lips. "and I always will" he added in between kisses.


End file.
